


Snarry: A Mark To Hide

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: "A Mark To Hide" is the story of Harry Potter giving into his emotions and thoughts about the current situation. His friends know nothing of what is going on and when he tries to tell them something always comes up. The teachers do not know and he fears telling them. He is pretty sure Dumbledore knows nothing.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This may get a bit dark, it's about Harry falling into his emotions (depression, fear, anxiety, etc) and it could get a bit twisted. I'll warn every chapter I get the chance to. It will also go into detail about his home life that he refuses to talk about. (He will not be with the Weasleys yet)
> 
> Also: This begins somewhere at the beginning of the 6th year.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor dinner table with his friends while watching the other students eat their food. Lately, he hadn't been too hungry to eat much so he turned to his friends. So without much to say he stood up "I'm going back to the room, I didn't get enough sleep last night." He smiled somewhat knowing it wasn't a lie since he had insomnia over the years. Ron told him "Get some rest mate" and Hermione added in "Feel better. If you need something ask." She knew he didn't sleep well with all the nightmares. Thanks to He-who-shall-not-be-named. She turned back talking to Ginny about their classes. Ron had gone back to talking with Lavender as they talked and ate. Lavender giggled at how much Ron loved to eat ignoring the other boy. He walked down the long table rows and out the large wooden doors. Dumbledore figured the boy only needed his rest to feel better. If he missed some classes he would wave them off for one day.

Sighing as he walked past other students including Malfoy who sneered at him. Harry didn't care where he was walking to or what he was doing, but he decided not to go back to his room. All summer he dealt with the Dursleys with no way out and no savior. Who would save him? Harry was supposed to be the one saving everyone else, not the other way around. 'Why did I have to be the chosen one? Why did my parents have to die? They did nothing wrong, no one did and yet they all died because of one man...one man who wants power over everything else...why did I have to be given to the Dursleys?...' Harry thought to himself rubbing his arms trying to get the burning sensation to go away. He was now in the forbidden wing deep down in the dungeon where no one ever went not even the ghosts. No pictures hanging about or students to run amuck. No one to find him.

He had hidden down there several times to get away from everyone before. Although he hardly ever ran into Mr. Filch since he had his invisibility cloak. This time he didn't have it but it was earlier in the day, not the middle of the night. He found the classroom he wanted to get into all boarded up and walked through the door as if it wasn't there. The door allowed him to go in yet he wasn't sure why. Maybe it knew he wanted to run away and hide somewhere. Maybe it knew his thoughts about what he wanted to truly do deep down inside. The room was falling apart, molding even, and not taken care of in the slightest.

Standing in the middle of a hand-drawn pentagram circle on the old wooden floor. And candles that lit up as soon as he was in the center alignment. He took off his glasses knowing there would be no way he would sleep at this rate nor did he want to watch himself in pain. He knew very well he couldn't face his friends, teachers, or even Malfoy. Tossing the glasses to the outside of the circle. Harry grabs his wand pointing it at his wrists saying a spell in parseltongue. The searing pain coursed through his arms causing his veins to feel as if they were on fire or being cut by a sharp object yet nothing appeared. Holding back his scream as he struggles not to let go of the wand. Memories of the summer came flooding back to him as the raw magic through his wand grew only for him to cry out. Harry fell to his knees trying to ignore the memories flooding back to him from the summer before. So much despair emotion turning into unbearable pain, he didn't know how long he could hold out for this time. It was easier before but this time his mind was clouded with nothing but what he felt at that very moment.

Being on the verge of collapsing in the middle of the incantation circle. Harry knew if he passed out now he wouldn't be able to hold back the pain he felt. He never told anyone he did this and never would want to. Not even moaning Myrtle knew about this room for she feared it had a curse in place. The circle lit up as something with it changed and he knew this didn't happen last time. His wand fell from his hand clattering silently to the ground as he felt the raw magic surge through his body. The electricity of the circle rose causing him to cry out from the pain. His heart couldn't handle much more of the excitement making it difficult to breath. Finally he let go as he gave in to the feeling of collapsing. Even outside of the circle the magic was now out of control and not stopping. No one was around to save him, nor did he want to be saved, he wanted to leave that world behind. The emotions, feelings...the pain and hatred...the loneliness. His mind shuttered back to the first day at Hogwarts when he first met Malfoy. Maybe they should have been friends. Maybe things would turn out differently. He would never know now as his heart slowed and he was unable to move even the slightest. Closing his eyes he let himself succumb to the empty, cold darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, someone speaks Latin in here. I'll give the actual words at the very end of the chapter.

Someone who was watching him, quickly ran into the room casting a spell to break the incantation of the circle by speaking Parseltongue. "Bloody hell, Potter" the voice said scooping him up in his arms checking for a pulse. "At least you aren't dead yet. What were you thinking?" Glancing about the room the figure now knew why the student came down here. To end everything. 'Why did you have to do this, is it too hard to ask for help? Damnit, I'm going to need the help of someone. Not Dumbledore' Although he was very caring towards Harry this would cloud his judgment and he didn't want to be seen as the enemy this time. "Novis damnis, hide a tempore, non est meum ut horum memoriam!" The spell was cast using their wand and the incantation chanted as the room reverted to what it was before the student had placed the circle. "That should do for now, now what to do about you Potter?" Looking around he realized he should probably ask for assistance and knew of only one person to aid him. Grabbing the other's wand while standing up he walked out of the room into the forbidden wing heading to the dungeons.

As Harry was being taken care of by another, his mind deepened into a dangerous slumber, but luckily not a comatose state. Though his mind would almost want him to believe differently. Memories of the summer came flooding back to his mind trapping him. Pain flooded his body as the anger burned his skin but what stopped him from waking was the coldness he felt calming him down. 'Why does it feel so good? It's so relaxing as if everything is being washed away...' he thought to himself fading back away.

"So you're telling me you found him like that?" The older man spoke shaking his head 'I never knew Potter suffered so much to go to this length to try and kill himself' "So what are we going to do about him, Professor?" The young blonde student asked wiping away the sweat on Potter's head with a cool rag tending to him. "Well telling Dumbledore wouldn't be a wise thing to do and if it gets out...it could cause quite the negative impact on him. I never would have believed the golden child would have tried to kill himself." Professor Snape spoke, he figured the boy had it easy except for losing his parents. Neither one of them had any idea about the boy's home life. "I'll tell Dumbledore I have you two working on a project and to excuse you both of class time. He shouldn't ask too many questions to consider anything else. Though that means I'll have to give everyone a project to make it seem more believable." "Should we tell his family about this?" Malfoy asked his professor looking up at him. Snape just shook his head "It's best to not tell anyone until we can get the full story from Potter himself. In the meantime why don't you head to bed yourself before anyone gets suspicious of you being out of your room. I will walk you to the portrait and come back to keep an eye on him. Who knows where Filch and his mangy cat are hiding in this school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Reverse the damage, hide from time, and make these memories only mine" (English)  
> Novis damnis, hide a tempore, non est meum ut horum memorial" (Latin)


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Snape walked down the hallway in silence with Malfoy until they arrived at the Slytherin portrait gaining access. They agreed on silence even from the Malfoy residence to protect Potter for now. If word got out that the golden boy tried to kill himself or succeeded there would be widespread worry and panic. Walking back through the darkness he did his usual nightly path making sure students were in their beds. Once he believed they all were where they needed to be he headed back to his living quarters within the dungeon. Opening the door he noticed that Potter still wasn't awake and wondered what made the boy fall over the edge so to speak. "Why did you do it? Your mother gave her life for you, your father did, and yet you tried to end it to join them?" He couldn't understand he thought the golden boy had everything he ever wanted or needed. A home to go to when the school year was done, friends to turn to for his every need, and fans that would follow him to no end.

Sitting next to the bed Potter laid upon, lightly covered up he started to inspect the boy. He knew about the pain-inflicting circle he had cast thanks to Malfoy but wasn't sure if there were any consequences to an unfinished circle. Checking the boy's forehead he could tell without checking that he was running a fever due to his flushed skin. Examing the student's body he noticed something he wished he hadn't. He knew the spell circle would have created physical pain but not the scars to go with it. Taking Harry's shirt off to wear he could see the student's wounds, he was stunned. Not because the student was good-looking but...he was too skinny. His ribs were showing, they just started the school year so it must have been over summer break that he lost weight. Thanks to the school uniforms they never would have noticed, maybe they should start doing fit checks within the school for this reason. Battered bruises all over his body, some darker than others, faded handprints around his neck barely noticeable. Scratch marks...or maybe cuts? What did he get himself into this time?

Snape moved his hand over the boy's chest trying to figure out how fresh these wounds were and by the reaction of the sleeping student. They were quite new still and very sensitive. Taking his gaze away from the child he pulled the blanket up to the boy's shoulders and changed out the now warm cotton rag for a cooler one. 'Has he been abused?' Then something slowly appeared on Harry's arms that appeared to be cut marks of self-harm. 'Merlin, who would make you want to do this?' Snape thought to himself and eventually fell asleep in the chair next to the bed. It wasn't always there but this time he figured would be a good reason to do so.

Harry woke slowly wondering where he was, the room didn't seem familiar to him, not to mention he wasn't in that one room anymore. 'Did someone find me?' he sat up quickly, too quickly only to double over in pain then fell back against the pillow his head laid on. 'W-why am I dizzy?' he thought to himself as he recalled the memories of the circle he had cast. He remembered the electricity surging through his body making him curl up on his side only to see his potions Professor asleep in a chair next to him. This totally freaked Harry out, did Professor Snape find him? Did he save him? That couldn't be right, why would he save him? 'Snape hates me, I don't understand' Harry thought.


End file.
